


You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Cute, M/M, christmas work party au holla, ziall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы оба надели уродливые рождественские свитера на эту вечеринку, потому что в приглашении не было написано, что стиль должен быть официальным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Fit Me Better Than My Favorite Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126377) by [becauseziall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseziall/pseuds/becauseziall). 



> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse

— Вот дерьмо, — прошептал Найл, зайдя в банкетный зал одного из отелей.

Ну вот откуда он должен был знать, что эта вечеринка с формальным дресс-кодом? В гребаном приглашении ничего про это не было сказано, кроме того, что, когда говорят: «Рождественская вечеринка», чаще всего под этим подразумевается надеть веселый рождественский свитер, а не костюм с бабочкой.

Итак, теперь он выглядит как идиот на фоне своих сотрудников, одетых уж слишком официально.

И здорово, просто здорово, теперь он — Найл-парень-который-надел-рождественский-свитер-на-формальную-вечеринку-Хоран.

Закусив губу и состроив грустно-недовольную мину, Найл прошел в глубь комнаты, неловко чувствуя себя перед своими сотрудниками.

После «недолгих» поисков (это была большая вечеринка и, вот блин дерьмо, он выглядит настолько глупо, что этот свой позор ему будет сниться еще долго в самых страшных снах) Найл нашел своего ближайшего друга и по совместительству сотрудницу Дениз, стоящую возле таблицы с огромной надписью «Здравствуйте, меня зовут…» и стикерами, на которых нужно было написать свое имя. Найл закрыл лицо руками, потому что теперь, даже если люди не знают его, они будут знать его имя.

— Найл!

— Эй, Дениз, ты отлично смотришься с этой таблицей. Я б назвал это одним из видов рабочего дерьма, — издевался Найл.

— Сказал человек в Санта-свитере, да? — хитро ухмыльнулась Дениз. — Да ладно, Хоран, это не так уж плохо. Просто напиши свое имя на стикере, окей?

— Конечно, конечно, — махнув рукой, пробормотал Найл и уже было собирался написать свое имя и покончить с этим безобразием, как…

— Я вижу, ты не получил заметку о дресс-коде, не так ли?

— Заткнись, если тебе жизнь дорога, — отрезал Найл, но угроза сразу же потеряла свою значимость, как только блондин усмехнулся, приклеивая наклейку со своим именем на правую сторону груди. — Все, увидимся позже, Ди. Не скучай!

— Да, да, Найлер, — она кивнула. — Увидимся.

Блондин направился в сторону фуршета, надеясь, по крайней мере, хорошо поесть, раз повеселиться явно не удастся.

— Черт. — Он услышал чей-то вздох за спиной. — Эй, приятель, — снова услышал Найл. Он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на источник звука, и, боже мой, зачем он это сделал?

— Да? — заикнулся блондин, стараясь не забыть, как дышать, и хоть как-то скрыть свое глупое удивление на лице, потому что почему, черт возьми, этот гребаный бог говорит с ним.

Внешность парня была, мягко говоря, идеальна: четко очерченные скулы, глубокие шоколадные глаза, пухлые гранатовые губы и стройная — о боже мой, какая потрясающая — фигура. Желудок Найла дрогнул, когда он встал прямо перед ним.

— Я, э-э… — начал парень — Зейн, судя по именованному бэйджику, и, Иисусе, у него даже имя идеальное, — окидывая оценивающим взглядом Нала. — Я просто… — он попробовал еще раз. — К сожалению, мне кажется, мы не знаем друг друга, но, похоже, мы единственные идиоты, которые не получили записку об этом дурацком дресс-коде.

И он был абсолютно прав; Зейн был одет в свитер, который был почти таким же, как и свитер Найла, только его северный олень Рудольф, изображенный на нем, немного отличался от оленя Хорана, а именно красным выпирающим носом.

— Да, — рассмеялся Найл. — Похоже на то.

— Эм… это может показаться немного э-э-э… странным, но мне кажется, что я просто сам больше не справлюсь с моим неподходящим свитером, поэтому не хотел бы ты… — Зейн сглотнул и, посмотрев в голубые глаза напротив, продолжил, — провести со мной остальную часть ночи? Так это будет, своего рода, как бы запланировано?

— Эм…

— То есть ты совершенно не обязан соглашаться, если не хочешь, потому что мы как бы не знаем друг друга, и… Черт. — Зейн остановился. — Ты даже не знаешь моего имени! Я Зейн Малик, и мне правда жаль, приятель, ты не должен делать этого вообще, боже, как же это на самом деле глупо, прости, — быстро протараторил брюнет, краснея.

Найл рассмеялся.

— Дружище, у тебя именной бэйдж, так что я уже знаю твое имя, но все равно приятно познакомиться с тобой. — Блондин протянул Зейну руку, и тот охотно пожал её. — Найл. Найл Хоран, — сказал он, указывая на свой бэйджик. — Но я имею в виду, я был бы не против провести с тобой всю ночь, делая вид, что наш наряд запланировал. — Найл закусил губу, подумав о своей, только что сказанной, двусмысленной фразе.

— Так, а теперь шутки в сторону. Ты серьезно только что согласился? Правда? — немного сощурив глаза, спросил Зейн, внимательно всматриваясь в блондина сквозь густые ресницы, и, черт возьми, Найл уверен, что этот парень просто воплощение совершенства. Интересно, если он гей или… Найл покраснел от своих мыслей, медленно возвращаясь в настоящее время и смущенно глядя на Зейна.

— Да, почему бы и нет? В смысле, мы же как бы не пришли вместе, потому что встречаемся, верно?

— Нет, конечно же нет. То есть ты отличный парень, но мы даже не знаем друг друга, и я имею в виду, если тебя эта идея смущает, то ты не обязан соглашаться… Блин, прости.

Найл захохотал еще больше, сгибаясь пополам и корча смешные рожи.

— Нет, на самом деле мне вовсе _не_ не удобно быть с парнем, — немного угомонившись, но продолжая усмехаться, сказал Хоран. — Как раз наоборот. Мне было бы куда более неловко, окажись ты девушкой.

Зейн прикусил нижнюю губу, понимая, что имел в виду блондин.

— О! — засмеялся он. — Хорошо, мне тоже.

— Ну, — сказал он и, почувствовав себя невероятно смелым, подмигнул брюнету, — может быть, это сработает.

Щеки Зейна вспыхнули светло-розовым цветом, который был очень заметный из-за флуоресцентного освещения в банкетном зале.

— Да, — кивая, улыбнулся Малик. — Может быть, это действительно сработает.

***

— Зи, ты где? — закричал Найл, и его голос эхом разошелся по всему дому.

— Я в гостиной, дорогой! — певучим голосом незамедлительно пришел ответ.

Найл засмеялся и быстро сбежал по лестнице, оказавшись в большой гостиной, увешанной рождественскими украшениями. В воздухе витал запах корицы и апельсинов.

— Ты видел это… — он прервал смех.

— Что? — спросил Зайн. Его лицо было таким же ничего не понимающим, как и тон его голоса.

— Твой свитер, малыш. Посмотри! — смеясь еще больше, Найл указал на себя.

Малик перевел взгляд на блондина и мягко улыбнулся, увидев того в  _том самом_ свитере. На самом деле, они оба были одеты в  _те_ свитера, в которых были на той вечеринке три года назад.

Начальное рассуждение Найла о важности этого рождественского свитера и о невероятном судьбоносном совпадении быстро выветрилось, когда Зейн пробормотал тихое: «Иди сюда», раскинув руки. Найл быстро присоединился к темноволосому загорелому парню на диване, садясь рядом с ним и аккуратно кладя свою голову на его плечо. Зейн обнял его, притягивая ближе.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Найл, утыкаясь носом в шею брюнета, вдыхая его приятный запах и наслаждаясь приятной атмосферой тепла и уюта.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Ни, — ответил Зейн, целуя того в макушку и улавливая тихое хихиканье. — Всегда, солнышко, всегда.


End file.
